Athrun
|kanji= アスルーン |romaji= Asuruun |alias= Agent of Chaos (代人の混迷 Dainin no Konmei) Emissary of Pitch-Black Darkness (使者の真黒闇 Shisha no Makuro Yami) |race= Human |birthdate= June 13, X6 |gender= Male |age= Unknown |height= 190cm (6'2") |weight= 67kg (147 lbs) |eye color= Blue |hair color= Black |blood type= |guild mark= Shoulder |unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= |occupation= Assassin of Dragon Soul Independent Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= None |previous partner= |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unnamed Relatives |alignment= Neutral Evil |counterpart= |magic= Black Dragon Slayer Magic Sword Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship Prowess |weapons= |image gallery=yes }} Athrun (アスルーン Asuruun) is a of the Dragon Soul guild, lead by the infamous Genghis Breningoch. Dragon Soul comprises an ensemble of Dragon Slayers, whom follow the philosophy that Dragon Slayers should sovereign of the over the , due to their mistreatment from the world. Athrun was inducted into the guild upon an encounter with a certain member of the said guild who saw his display of abilities. Originally intending to deny the request of the mage, he eventually joined the Dragon Slayer guild using this request as an opportunity to put his own personal plans into fruition, which are currently unknown. Athrun is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer; a Dragon Slayer who possesses both artificial, and natural dragon slaying powers, as a whole. Athrun wields the dragon slayer ability of darkness, having acquired from the dragon, Umbra. He is renown as the Agent of Chaos (代人の混迷 Dainin no Konmei) and the Emissary of Pitch-Black Darkness (使者の真黒闇 Shisha no Makuro Yami), due to his occupation as an assassin. Within the guild, Athrun still operates as the assassin, being deemed the exemplary assassin due to the nature of his magic. His skill was displayed when he was able to retrieve the archaic weapon known as Dyrnwyn (ディルンウィン, Dirun'uin; Welsh for "White-Hilt") for the guild. Appearance For that of a darkness magic user, and that of an assassin, his attire perfectly reflects this, as well as his persona. For the man's physique, is known to be lacking in every aspect. He is lean, almost in an anorexic like-shape. Contrary to the Dragon Slayer community, Athrun lacks physical definition. For this trait, he is known to be quite often underestimated, as he is generally misconceived for one whom is weak, and fragile. . This misconception is false, as his build isn't reflective of his abilities, whatsoever. As for the rest of these physical traits, he has very lengthy arms, oddly long fingers, and long legs, which cause him to tower over most. If one were powerful enough to actually attack Athrun, and cause his clothes to be damaged, it would show that the man actually does possess some sort of muscular definition. And the location of these muscles are located in the abdominal region; with a complete, set of abs For facial features of are known to compensate for his lack of physical build, for a large margin. He face possesses nary a scratch, nor defect, which causes the man to be compared to a female, or even a small infant. For this reason, it is very difficult for one to ascertain Athrun's age for his youthful exterior, obscures the mature, and composed man underneath. He has pair of pale, blue eyes, sharp nose, and thin lips, which emphasize his attractive his appearance. Athrun is also known for his odd pale skin. He Athrun does reveal the entire scope of his face, one will see his ever flowing, raven black hair. It is almost always seen in flowing-down in a very messily manner. Athrun's hair spills downward until it stops at the mid-section of his neck, because if its haphazard hair condition, people describes as him as more attractive, by others. For this attire he so inherently wears, it is entirely composed of a pitch black color; a cloak. Opposite to most male Dragon Slayers whom expose their muscularity, Athrun conceals his. This cloak is obscures the entirety of Athrun's appearance, only leaving parts of skin revealed that aren't really necessary to conceal. The baggy hood of the cloak covers the most of his face only leaving the mouth, nose, and lips there for foes to see. Athrun's cloak descends all the way down to his calves. What is interesting for man of composure, is that his clothing isn't all that neat. At the end of the cloak, it greatly charred, having large rips, and tears on it, and same thing should apply to the cuffs of the cloak. The rips of his the cuffs extend all the way up to his four arms, which reveals more of his skin. He is bottoms are considered odd, and very unique. Upon scrutiny, one may see that there is no line to that isolates his footwear from his pants. What is interesting about this odd piece of clothing is that the supposed footwears possesses a slight heel to it. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Black Dragon Slayer Magic Black Drive Aura Synthesis Dual Element Dragon Mode Dragon Force Sword Magic Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * This is the first Dragon Slayer created by the author. * Permission was given for the Slayer Magic. * Athrun is based on Tensa Zangetu from the series, Bleach. * His dragon parent's name is temporary. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic User